1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to the field of information processing, and more particularly, to the field of virtualization in information processing systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the concept of virtualization in information processing systems allows multiple instances of one or more operating systems (each, an OS) to run on a single information processing system, even though each OS is designed to have complete, direct control over the system and its resources. Virtualization is typically implemented by using software (e.g., a virtual machine monitor (VMM) or hypervisor) to present to each OS a virtual machine (VM) having virtual resources, including one or more virtual processors, that the OS may completely and directly control, while the VMM maintains a system environment for implementing virtualization policies such as sharing and/or allocating the physical resources among the VMs (the virtual environment).